Hong Kong's Secret
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Hong Kong often disappears for weeks on end and China doesn't know why. Hong Kong isn't telling, either. However, after it gets out of control, China confronts him. What he finds out may change the way he looks at his younger brother forever. T for slight OOC-ness and crack. Or at least I think it counts as crack. I'm not sure.


**A/N: I'll tell you how I got the inspiration for this in the ending AN. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, Hong Kong had been returned to China after being under the control of England for so long. "I missed you, aru!" China said, hugging his younger brother.

"Yeah." was Hong Kong's only reply.

"Did you miss me too, aru?"

"A little."

"Good, good, aru. Let's get home, I'm making your favorite meal, aru."

As the years went by, Hong Kong became more secretive. He wasn't at home as much. Hell, sometimes he didn't come back for weeks on end, and China could never figure out why. "Hong Kong, where do you go when you leave, aru?' he asked his little brother one night.

Hong Kong sighed. "I can't tell you."

China frowned. "But I have to know, aru. I am your guardian, aru."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, China. I just can't."

"But-"

"I can't tell you, China. Please, don't push it anymore?" There was a slight hint of emotion, the emotion of complete desperation.

The Chinese man pondered for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, aru. Just as long as your aren't doing anything dangerous, aru."

"I'm not, don't worry." With that, he headed upstairs to his room.

China sighed again. "Sometimes I just don't know about him."

By the time that it was 2011, China had grown impatient. It only got worse and worse as the years went by. Hong Kong would leave one day and not come back for _months. _It was now, he decided to find out. He opened the door to Hong Kong's room, and said, "I have allowed you to do... whatever you do, Hong Kong, aru, but now I think it's getting out of hand, aru. Either you tell me what you're doing or I'll never let you out of the house again, aru!"

Hong Kong glanced over to his older brother. "I guesds you deserve to know the truth," he said, monotone voice never wavering. "Well, here it is." He pulled out a two large stack of papers out from under his bed and handed it to China. They read 'Breaking Dawn - Part 1' and 'Snow White and the Huntsman'. "Movie scripts, aru?" China muttered, giving Hong Kong a confused look. "I don't understand, aru."

"I am an actor, China. I play the main leads in these movies."

"Isn't Kristen Stewart playing the lead in _Breaking Dawn, _aru?" China asked.

Hong Kong nodded. "Yes."

"You're not making any sense, aru."

"Do I have to spell it out to you? I'm Kristen Stewart."

China stared at his brother before laughing. "That's ridiculous, aru! You can't be Kristen Stewart, aru!"

Hong Kong's expression remained the same, per usual. "It's the truth. I'm Kristen Stewart. She's a person I made up. I always wanted to be an actor, but I didn't know how to begin my career. I had a few minor parts in some unimportant films, but my career didn't start off until when I was in Hollywood for the World Conference. Catherine Hardwicke had begun casting for Twilight when we were there. I decided to try out for Edward, but she said that she didn't like the way I portrayed Edward. She did, however, say that I was perfect for the role of Bella Swan... for some reason... but I didn't get because you know, I'm a guy.

"I was dismayed at first, but then I realized... what if I created a female actress and tried for the role of Bella? I came up with the name Kristen Stewart, found myself a wig, and tried out. Catherine loved me the second I read for her, and I got the role. That's how I really... became an actor- er, actress."

China gave Hong Kong one of the strangest looks. "I... see, aru." is all he said.

"Oh, and now I'm working on _Snow White and the Huntsman_. I'm going to play Snow White." Hong Kong said. China said nothing for a while, an unhappy expression on his face. "What's wrong, China?"

China sighed. "I just... it's a lot to take in, aru. I mean, my brother... is a terrible American actress, aru."

Hong Kong frowned. "You think I'm terrible?"

"Well, yeah, aru. I mean, all you do is keep the same emotionless expression for two hours, aru. I don't even know why you became so popular, aru." China replied.

"I... really? I'm that bad?"

China nodded. "Yes, aru. No one wants to see you in movies either, aru. No one likes you, aru."

"What about fans of the _Twilight Saga_?" he asked.

China shrugged. "They're all just a bunch of pre-pubescent girls with no lives, aru. What do they know, aru?"

Hong Kong stared at his brother. "Whatever China. I'm still going to act."

"Please don't, aru. The world doesn't want to see you anymore, aru."

"Well, we'll see about that."

The next World Conference, Hong Kong announced to the world that he was Kristen Stewart. No one liked that. America threw his coffee at Hong Kong, England started yelling profanities, Italy just smiled because he didn't know who Kristen Stewart was, Prussia didn't care 'cos he was too awesome, Japan was too polite to say anything (but he seemed upset), Germany glared, Canada said something but no one heard it, and to top it off Korea said "Awesome, da-ze! I'm secretly Julia Roberts!" SPINOFF? MAYBE.

"I hate Julia Roberts." Hong Kong said. "Just stop acting, Korea. I don't want to see you in any more movies, okay?"

China snickered. "Now you know how I feel about Kristen Stewart, aru!"

* * *

**A/N: Snow White and the Huntsman. That is my inspiration for this. I saw it today with mom. Kristen Stewart played Snow White and I was extremely mad because of that. She basically made me dislike the movie because of her lousy acting. It's just... awful. I can't stand her. She just keeps the same emotionless expression anytime she's acting. That's how I camr up with Hong Kong being Kristen, since he's always emotionless. Except HK is awesome.**

**And otherwise the movie was good. I liked Charlize Theron as the evil queen lady. Also, no offense to anyone who likes Twilight... I just hate it so much. It's not respectable to me. Well, bye now.**


End file.
